Foreign and Natural
by Crisco61
Summary: A calm evening turns romantic for the loving Haji and Saya.


(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

This was just a vague, and I do mean vague, idea. That's why it's so short. Rated Teen for...well, obvious reasons. Anyway, R&R please!)

Saya lounged back in the dim bathroom, the hot water lapping at her collarbone. Candles burned around the tub, rose petals floated on the water, and the atmosphere was nothing less than serene. Relaxation was definately something Saya savored when she had the opportunity. And relaxed she was. The fresh smell of roses and the little streams of smoke rising from the flickering flames of the candles made for a most peaceful bath. The only downside to her bath was that Haji was waiting his turn outside the door. No, he did not stand outside of his own volition. Saya wanted him there for safety reasons, wanted him there in case she needed him quickly. He was a comfort to her. He meant safety. He was love.

She loved him.

Of course, she knew Haji felt the same. If he didn't love her, he wouldn't do the things he did, act the way he acted. She could see it in his eyes, his actions. He'd loved her far longer than she loved him. He didn't know she loved him, no matter how much she wanted him to.

Her eyes drifted over to the door and she opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out. She closed her lips and her eyes too, trying to build up the courage to call him in.  
>"Haji..."<br>Her voice shook a little as she called out to him. The door opened with a slight creak and closed with a click as Haji entered. Saya's eyes surveyed the half naked man. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist, perfectly fitting attire for waiting in line to bathe. Every line and shadow on his body sent a thrill through her brain, storing every memory she could of him.  
>"Saya?"<br>His deep voice shattered her concentration, causing her to look up to his calm eyes.  
>"O-oh...I..."<br>What ran through her mind, accidentally, slipped through her lips.  
>"...thought you might want to join me instead of waiting out there. It might take me awhile."<br>Her eyes widened as she heard herself speak those words. Haji's own eyes were mildly wide in disbelief.  
>"H-Haji!...I..."<br>He cocked his head to the side and took a few steps closer to the tub.  
>"If it is what you wish."<br>His tone was curious...almost as if he himself wanted to join her, just to see what it would be like. Saya could feel her heart speed up and she managed a faint nod.

What? What was she doing? It was like her heart was trading places with her mind.

To keep her innocence intact, Saya turned her head and closed her eyes as Haji removed his towel. She heard the cloth hit the floor with a soft thud. Moments later, she felt the water shift and ripple in the oversized tub as Haji got in. For some reason, she could not bring herself to open her eyes, even when she felt Haji's legs on either side of hers, his forearms resting against her shoulders as his hands gripped the back of the tub. She felt that if she kept her eyes closed, her breathing and heart rate would maintain a normal level.  
>"Saya..."<br>The low voice of the man she loved so close to her ear sent shivers down her spine, caused her eyes to open. She was met with the warm gaze of her beloved, her heart ramming itself against her ribs. What was she to say?

Nothing.

Saya didn't need to say anything for Haji's sweet lips pressed tenderly against her own, slightly trembling ones. She let out a sigh as their lips broke apart, her eyes flicking back and forth between Haji's. His lips found her's again, more passionately this time. Saya felt him press against her and she moved her hands onto his strong shoulders. She knew Haji was a romantic man, though he hardly showed that side of himself. Usually, he was quiet and reserved, always speaking with his eyes. But now...he was letting her taste the side of him that only she would ever get to experience.

It wasn't long before Saya found her thighs pressed against Haji's hips and her fingers gripping his hair. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she felt Haji kiss down her neck, nip at it and make his own sounds of satisfaction.  
>"Not in here..."<br>Saya managed to whisper out. Haji's lips brushed against her's and he gave a low sound of agreement.

So...

Saya and Haji found themselves in her bedroom, dampening the sheets from not drying off once they were out of tub. Saya could hardly believe she was engaging in these kind of relations with Haji. She'd always secretly wanted to but...never in a million years thought it would happen. And as the night continued on, only more passion and love emitted from the two.  
>"I love you."<br>Saya managed to say between kisses, between her tongue mingling with Haji's.  
>"I love you too."<br>Haji said in a breathless whisper.

Moments like this were foreign to the lovers...but somehow seemed so natural. 


End file.
